


A Lois Date

by kuroiyousei



Series: Untitled DCAU [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: Canon Setting, Established relationship for main couple(s), Fluff, Mild sexuality/sexual references, Multi, POV: Lois/Bruce/Clark, Panromantic asexual Clark, Pansexual Bruce, Straight Lois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Lois is too sick to join her boyfriends on the date she had planned. And though they, of course, enjoy each other’s company in any context, can they enjoy the type of evening she had in mind without her?





	A Lois Date

A Clark Date usually took place in some exotic locale that his power of high-speed flight made easily accessible: a picnic on the Serengeti with no worries about their safety in the presence of all kinds of wildlife; a swim in a secluded cove at some tiny tropical island followed by Lois and Bruce making love on their beach towel while Clark fondly looked on (or, rarely, joined in); a hike up a Tibetan mountainside with a gorgeous misty expanse beneath them and no concern about how much trouble it might take them to get back... In fact there was often a lot of nature involved in a Clark Date: aspects of a planet he was proud to call home. 

A Bruce Date, on the other hand, tended to involve a lot of money: Bruce's secondary weapon of choice. Galas, premiers, openings, exclusive red carpet events, and ridiculously fashionable private cruise ship parties off foreign shores where a third of the guests were royalty and the swimming pool was filled with champagne or something -- Lois and Clark hadn't even owned formal attire snazzy enough to hang out in the _kitchen_ at such gatherings prior to Bruce's buying it for them just so he could show them off at every rich venue he could think of and enjoy removing it in their private, unnecessarily opulent suite later. 

(It was either this or downright stakeouts, waiting for some villain or other to show their face so it could be punched through a wall, with Lois almost frantically noting down details of the encounter for her write-up of it after the fact.) 

But tonight... tonight was a good, old-fashioned Lois Date: rambling and casual. She very much enjoyed the other styles of romantic outing, but, unable to come close to matching either of her boyfriends in their chosen areas, had instead made her specialty the paying of homage to the long American traditional of cheap middle-class relaxation. 

Of course it was difficult to get either of them to relax. Bruce's definition of 'casual' was 'going places as Bruce instead of Batman,' and since Bruce Wayne was a high-society fellow, just convincing him to wear a polo instead of a button-up with a tie (and probably a suit coat) was an ordeal. And Clark's idea of dressing down was a colored long-sleeved shirt instead of one of the improbably opaque white ones he usually favored -- a style of garment he couldn't abandon in public under any circumstances. 

And both of them, no matter the context, spent their time subtly watching for signs of trouble. While in Metropolis, Bruce checked his phone for notifications from Dick or Barbara every five minutes or so; and Clark's hearing spanned most of whatever area they happened to occupy, listening for someone to rescue or punch through a wall. 

In fact Lois was certain they were doing exactly that right now. 

*

"Stephanie didn't react very naturally to the legal proceedings." Bruce stepped aside after passing through the theater's exit, pausing by the outside wall and a glowing movie poster advertising some nauseatingly bright computer-animated gimmick-flick, and pulled out his phone. "I've known plenty of spouses of accused criminals; they never act like that." 

Clark joined him with a smile, though it did turn a bit wry as he glanced at the poster against which Bruce was now silhouetted. "Not everyone is like..." His smile widened. "...some of the people we know." 

Bruce was not smiling. A frown was his typical reaction to updates from home. 

"Besides, she knew all along he was innocent," Clark persisted. 

"Not all along. She had moments of doubt." 

"I don't think so. I think she was just confused because she was so attracted to Roger in the middle of everything." 

Finally one corner of Bruce's mouth curled up. "You always have to put a positive spin on things." 

"I believe the best of people," Clark replied righteously, though his eyes twinkled. 

Now that he'd turned the sound back on, Bruce's phone chimed. 

Familiar with Bruce's various subdued text-tones, Clark said with some disapproval, "I thought she said she was going to take a nap." 

"She set it to send on a timer," Bruce observed. "It's instructions on how to proceed." Again one corner of his mouth pulled up -- the opposite corner, the Lois corner -- as he added, "Looks like she's not letting us off the hook for the rest of the evening either." 

"I'm game," Clark declared. "Where to next?" 

"Frederick's," relayed Bruce, "to discuss the movie." 

"It was a good movie." Clark glanced across the parking lot, locating the restaurant in question without bothering to hone his vision for a closer examination of its distant sign. Lois had sent them with a gift certificate for the place, and it expired tomorrow -- which (along with movie tickets purchased in advance) was the reason she'd insisted they go on this date without her. 

Bruce raised a warning hand. "Don't discuss the movie any more until we start dinner. Just talking about Stephanie's attraction to Roger a second ago already put us off schedule." 

Clark laughed, and they started the relatively long walk from the theater through half a million parked cars over to Frederick's. 

There, they stood on the sidewalk and more or less gaped upward. Lois hadn't mentioned this was a game-filled, _child_ -filled arcade-style pizza restaurant with disquieting animatronic characters peeking around every corner. 

"Bruce," Clark said, watching colors race in a dizzying pattern around the neon letters of the sign, "isn't there a heinous stigma that associates gay men with pedophilia?" 

"I'm surprised you even acknowledge there are people so ignorant and cruel in this world," Bruce replied dryly as three screaming children raced past them toward the doors they two adults hesitated to approach. "But, yes. I'm afraid it applies to bisexual men and panromantic asexual Kryptonians too." Here Bruce's phone chimed again. Not yet having returned it to his pocket, he was able to read out the message immediately. " _Now that you've rejected Frederick's, cross the street to Wild Burgers. Make sure one of you gets the Piggyback, because that's my favorite._ " 

Both brows raised, Clark laughed incredulously, and Bruce even joined him for a moment. "She never ceases to amaze me," Clark remarked with those fond crinkles beside his eyes that Bruce loved so much, then began scanning the even more distant shopping center across the street to find the new and hopefully much more appropriate restaurant. This time he _was_ careful to study it in detail. 

Bruce nodded, and with a half-reluctant gesture finally pocketed his phone. 

A few minutes later, though, he was giving the menu at Wild Burgers a very flat look indeed. 

Clark, probably examining the same item Bruce was, broke the silence with, "You know, I think she meant--" 

"Yes," Bruce said in as flat a tone as his gaze. "I know what she meant." 

"We have to do it for her," Clark insisted, a grin growing, despite his best efforts, on his face. "If she were here--" 

"But she's not here." It was impossible to best Superman in a contest of pointed gazes, but this wasn't the first time Batman had tried. "Just doing her best to torment us from a distance." 

"It won't be _torment_ ," Clark assured him, getting to his feet. "Don't be so dramatic." 

Bruce snorted. "The more attention we draw to ourselves, the more likely we are to end up in the tabloids again." But he followed his own advice and gave in without making a scene that would only render the entire ordeal even more eye-catching, standing also and dropping the menu that read, among other things, _Give your dining companion a piggyback along Piggyback Lane and win a free Piggyback Burger!*_

Naturally 'Piggyback Lane' snaked around and among tables throughout the entire restaurant. The latter, though not exactly packed, was full enough that a cheer and much applause and laughter broke out the moment Clark and Bruce stopped at its head, which was marked with a checkered flag pattern on the floor. Sighing, trying not to look too sour and give these people even more of a show, Bruce obediently jumped onto Clark's back as soon as it was turned. All employees present began clapping rhythmically with a somewhat spooky spontaneity and unison, in the which they were joined by most of the diners, and the race for a free burger was on. 

Oh, well. At least Clark's hands were on his butt. 

Of course Bruce's weight was nothing at all to Superman, and hanging on for the duration of the ride was no trouble whatsoever for Batman, but Clark _did_ pretend to lose his balance a couple of times and come close to failing the challenge like the superdork he was. And the moment they'd looped back around and touched the checkered spot on the carpet again, the entire room erupted into cheers. Bruce saw with resigned dismay that many of the other restaurant patrons were lowering cell phones; he wondered, as he hopped down and allowed Clark to lift his hand into the air in a signal of victory, if any of them had any idea how valuable their photos and footage might prove. 

Next they had to suffer through congratulations from the staff and questioning on whether the documentation of their jaunt could be added to the Wall of Fame (which request Bruce managed to deny before Clark could good-naturedly agree), and their drink orders were taken and at last they were allowed to sit down again in relative peace. Then it was merely a question of who would be eating the Piggyback Burger and who got to order something of his own choosing. 

"Lois doesn't even _like_ Canadian bacon," Bruce complained as he examined the components of the sandwich they'd won. 

"But _you_ do," Clark reminded him. Bruce pointed an accusatory finger at him, found he had nothing to say, and subsided. 

Once Clark had ordered his meal, and some extra fries for Bruce that came to just about as much (which was how the place could afford to give away free Piggybacks), he sat back and remarked, still trying to restrain the same grin from earlier, "It _was_ a good movie, though." 

Bruce pursed his lips and then admitted, "Yes. Lois would have liked it." 

"We'll have to take her to it later on." 

Bruce nodded, and pulled out his phone. Honestly at the moment he rather hoped the Scarecrow had just broken out of Arkham again. No such luck. In reality, though, had he found an alert to that or similar purpose, he would have been incredibly bitter that it hadn't come five minutes earlier. 

"You know Lois might have made us do that anyway if she'd been here." 

The Lois corner of his mouth quirking again, Bruce acknowledged the point. "But it wouldn't have looked quite so ridiculous if it had been clear she was prodding us into it." 

"You care about public opinion too much." 

"You only have the luxury of saying that because you're everyone's darling. Nothing spoils _your_ reputation." 

Clark lowered his voice. "Am I _your_ darling?" 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Does it feel nice to be able to win arguments that way?" 

Clark grinned. "Back to the movie we've been instructed to discuss." 

"Yes, it was a good movie," Bruce harrumphed, sounding, despite being glad to change the subject, as if Clark had dragged the concession from him with red-hot pincers. "I enjoy watching normal people deal with fairly normal problems every now and then." 

"And I like to see happy endings: good people getting what they deserve and living happily ever after." 

"You say that as if you don't still believe in happy endings in real life." 

With a raised brow Clark replied, "It's dangerous to imply that you don't when you're talking to your boyfriend." 

Bruce _hmph_ 'd again. "I believe in happy middles; that's all I'll give you." 

"If Lois were here, she wouldn't let you get away with saying that." And Clark's eyes had that sad slant to them that appeared there whenever Bruce's fatalism reared its head. 

Whatever each believed about the outcome of the endeavors and the course of the emotional fulfillment of sentient beings, they both liked Diet Coke, and once it had appeared at their table they turned their conversation back to specific events and character behaviors in the film. 

Eventually, around the time their food came out, Bruce received another text from Lois: _I hope the movie was good. And by now you better have scored a free Piggyback Burger. The next step is for Bruce to throw French fries and Clark to catch them in his mouth._

Appearing much more willing to throw food at his boyfriend than to be carried through a crowded restaurant to general acclamation and the clicking of cell phone cameras, Bruce nodded after he read this aloud. 

"I should have seen that coming," Clark said with some regret. "She always picks bits of pickle out of the relish and flicks them at me when we grab hot dogs on the way out of the Planet. I have to catch them, or else they'll stain my shirt." 

"Sounds like ketchup is in order this evening, then," Bruce murmured, pouring a generous helping into the basket next to his fries. 

"But my shirt today is red," Clark announced in triumph. 

"Better catch anyway to protect innocent bystanders." And Bruce lobbed the first missile. 

It came as no surprise whatsoever that, as longsuffering as he'd sounded describing the recurring hot dog debacle, Superman was ridiculously, effortlessly good at catching food in his mouth no matter how clumsily or with what attempt at a curve it was thrown. Beginning to see why Lois enjoyed this so much, Bruce continually widened the radius of his attacks and the spin he put on each fry, until finally Clark had to jump to his feet to snag one that had flown upward at a dangerously acute angle. At this point he noticed more definitively how many eyes were on them and his uncanny skills, and he cleared his throat and leaned forward as he resumed his seat. 

"Stop," he admonished quietly, perhaps regretting showing off his preternatural fry-catching abilities to the uninitiated masses. "Too many people are watching." 

"You _do_ care about public opinion," was Bruce's wry reply. 

"Only because..." Clark let out a defeated breath and smiled. "All right, point taken." 

The Clark corner twisted upward in minor triumph, though Bruce reflected that _Lois_ had really been the one to _make_ the point. 

*

How she had timed these messages so precisely neither detective Bruce nor superhuman Clark had any idea. The message that came in just as they left the restaurant said, _Now if you head south on that same street, there's a park you can walk through. Don't forget to stop by the car for gift cards._ And Clark was once again shaking his head in admiration. 

"Lois thinks you've cleaned up these streets a lot better than you have," Bruce muttered, "if she's walking through parks in this part of town at night." 

"Lois goes wherever she wants to go," Clark said ruefully. Bruce nodded with an expression matching the tone. 

As they moved down the line of shops in the little strip mall approaching where they would cross the street back toward the movie theater parking lot, Clark paused. "Isn't Lois a fan of that series?" 

Bruce looked where he pointed. "Yes. I often question her taste." 

"Dangerous territory again there, babe." Clark approached the crane game that stood in the entry of the store they'd been passing, and examined the stuffed characters within. Bruce, who loathed being called 'babe' or any other twee little term of endearment (as Clark well knew), followed. 

"Yeah, I think that's from that awful Netflix superhero show," Bruce said with distaste. He glanced at his phone again and added, "And she wants us to hold hands." 

"Not yet." Clark was digging through his pockets. "She's sick; I want to bring her back something." 

"We'll stop on the way home and pick her up something better than _that_ ," Bruce insisted. "These games are mostly unwinnable anyway." 

Clark gave him a stubborn look. "For me? You really think so?" 

It was in situations like this that Bruce outright grinned. Clark always wished it could happen at less sardonic moments and be a more straightforward, happy expression, but in any case liked to see his boyfriend smiling. "Go ahead. It's your..." Bruce studied the machine. "...dollar-fifty a try." 

It turned out to be Bruce's dollar-fifty a try, since Clark had no cash but the machine did take cards. Displaying a clear lack of confidence in Clark's crane game skills despite his ability to catch ketchup'd French fries flawlessly no matter how they spun, Bruce loaded the machine with $30 -- which Clark was certain was $28.50 more than he needed to get Lois a tacky little present as a memento of the date she'd been too sick to accompany them on except in uncannily accurate spirit. Oh, well; at least it would be a nice surprise for the next kid that came along and wanted to play. 

Yet he found it took three tries simply to get a feel for the jerky, irregular controls, and thereafter another couple to sense the heft of the stuffed toy, which was lighter than he'd expected. Then, despite his minutely fine muscular regulation capable of far more crucial tasks than this, he just couldn't manage to put together the three process components of aiming the crane correctly at the desired target, grabbing the stupid thing without it slithering free, and keeping it in the crane's grasp while the arm stuttered its way back to the drop point. And he didn't think it was his reflexes that were suffering in this instance. 

"This is a very Lois Date activity," Bruce commented after while, that sarcastic grin still on his face. 

"It's not responding right," Clark groused. "It doesn't react the same way every time." 

"I told you these games are mostly unwinnable." Bruce shifted to peer down through the glass, trying to get a glimpse of the machine's internal workings. "Would you like me to hack it for you?" 

That was Bruce's version of sweetness, but, while Clark appreciated the offer, he had to refuse. "I don't like cheating." 

"I know you don't," Bruce replied with a shrug and then a clap on Clark's back that turned into a brief warm rub of hand down his boyfriend's spine. "Even when the game is cheating _you_. I hope you like giving up better, though, since I'm not putting more than thirty bucks into this thing." 

"As if you'd ever notice it was gone," Clark murmured. 

"No, I wouldn't. But according to Lois's plan, we should be holding hands by now, and instead you're holding that stupid joystick." 

Clark threw him a smile, but kept trying at the game. And eleven attempts later, his patience paid off: the rigged device relented long enough for him to deliver the prize into the plastic shaft that led to the collection trough. There was a breathless moment wherein they feared it might rebound off the shaft's wall and fall back into the sea of stuffed animals, but a jolt to the machine that definitely wasn't caused by Bruce leaning hard against it at exactly the right place at exactly the right instant forced it the correct direction, and Clark was able to extract it at last. 

And then... 

"Actually I think that's not from the show we were thinking of." Bruce was peering critically at the outfit the super-deformed character wore. "That's... from something different... I don't know what." 

"I think you're right," Clark replied. And they both started to laugh. 

"Now you have a story to go with the gift," said Bruce, and, after a quick glance around, pecked Clark on the cheek. "Speaking of which, let's go get those gift cards." He was obviously tired of hanging out beside a gerrymandered game he wasn't allowed to render more winnable. 

Not long after, Clark sent his gaze through the thick layer of spray paint across a tall wooden sign to determine the name of the park they intended to enter. Apart from this graffiti, the place didn't look too bad; a second sign, also unreadable to those that didn't have x-ray vision, mentioned the name of the organization that had most recently volunteered to help keep the place clean, and it appeared the group was doing its job. A third sign, half of its letters peeled off and others painted in to change its meaning entirely, had originally begged park-goers to clean up after themselves and their dogs. 

"Looks promising," Bruce remarked. 

"I'm not sure if I should ask 'for what?'" 

Bruce gave one of his sardonic grins and took Clark's hand. They'd forgotten as they walked this direction that they were supposed to be doing this, and now needed to make up for lost time. 

Like so many Metropolis parks in the evening, this one was dotted with homeless people settling down for the night or already resting on or under benches and trees. Some had ragged sleeping bags, some rickety shopping carts filled with all their worldly goods, and some slept curled up as tightly as possible with no particular means of warmth. The weather was mild, but that didn't make it comfortable at such late hours not to have a wrapper of _some_ sort. 

Which was where the gift cards came in. If Clark remembered correctly, they were up to $150 each by now, their value having elevated significantly when Bruce had found out about this little hobby of Lois's and insisted on joining in. That could buy someone a decent blanket, some new shoes, some non-perishable food... or several twelve-packs, if they so preferred. Bruce always anticipated the latter, Clark the former, while Lois maintained a position in between and added it wasn't their business anyway what someone did with a freely given gift. 

Stealth was one area in which Batman consistently bested Superman. They took turns trying to sneak the gift cards onto the persons or into the personal effects of the homeless occupants of the park as they passed them, but, though Clark could _fly_ noiselessly, especially sans cape, he often couldn't render his _steps_ nearly so devoid of sound, and he _certainly_ wasn't a trained pickpocket. It didn't help that Bruce could not, at times, entirely restrain his snorts of laughter at the startled reactions of the recipients Clark disturbed with his overly straightforward attempts. Meanwhile _he_ slipped in and out without the rustle of a hair, leaving a little prize that would hopefully be surprising and gratifying when its beneficiary eventually awoke without his assistance. And every time they regrouped on the path, they joined their hands again before moving on. 

They'd nearly used up the stock of gift cards they'd retrieved from the glove box of Clark's car (in which Lois had insisted they come because Bruce's was too nice for this kind of date) when footsteps that had been moving quietly behind them ever since they'd passed a dark set of bathrooms abruptly took to a run. There was the snicking sound of a switchblade opening, the faint prick of its point against Clark's back, and a foul-breath'd voice mumbling, "Give me whatever you got." 

Clark started to look around in preparation for reaching around and defusing the situation, but Bruce, with a tired expression, lifted a hand. "I got this one." 

This was Bruce being sweet again: he knew how much it pained Clark to have to be harsh with misguided youth. And the undercover Batman had the guy on the grass beside the path in a move so quick and smooth it was nearly invisible, pinning him in an easy wrestling hold with one arm and a knee and pressing the would-be mugger's own knife to his neck. 

"Kid, this is stupid," he said quietly in his Bruce voice but with the tiniest hint of Batman laid over the top. "Say you successfully robbed us -- say we each had a couple hundred dollars. What then? A few grams of whatever you're on and a pizza, and then you're right back out here trying this again. And I don't think I need to tell you that I could kill you right now." This completely false threat undoubtedly rang entirely true with that blade pressing into his skin. 

"So you're out here running the risk that you'll pick the wrong target every night for what? A couple of highs, a little bit of food? If you're going to put your life on the line, do something _big_. Rob a bank; make a hundred thousand. Steal a really nice car and sell it. Genetically engineer your face onto all the fish in the harbor and trademark it. 

" _Or_ \--" here Bruce produced a gift card out of nowhere and tucked it into the back pocket of the young man's ragged jeans-- "go to Wal-Mart, get yourself some clean clothes, and some deodorant, and a toothbrush, and then head over to the rehab center on Patriot Avenue. Tell them Bruce Wayne sent you." In a light motion he was off the kid and standing straight again. "It's up to you," he finished, and tossed the assailant's knife straight down so it stuck, quivering, into the turf just in front of the kid's wide, terrified eyes. 

Bruce's own eyes were dark as the night as he turned away and rejoined Clark on the sidewalk. Clark took his hand and held it tighter than ever, but said nothing. Sometimes there was nothing to say. 

After they'd walked on for a minute or two, Bruce reached across his body to extract his cell phone without giving up Clark's grip. It had chimed around the time when he'd first jumped the kid, and now he finally checked what Lois's next instructions were. " _By now you've probably had an attempted mugging_ ," he read out, " _so you should call it a night._ " 

*

The timed text messages had allowed Lois to nap with a clear conscience, knowing her men would dutifully follow her orders; but the laptop on her nightstand had continually awakened her again, knowing her story for tomorrow wasn't getting done. What she needed was a stronger cold medicine that would knock her out reliably. 

At about the time she expected Bruce and Clark to be done with their date, she gave in. She wanted to see them when they got back anyway, so she might as well work on her story until then. Seeking a comfortable angle at which to use the computer from bed for more than a minute or two proved futile, so she carried it into the office and sat down at her desk. The room was a little chilly, despite her fleece pajamas, but she shouldn't have to wait too long. 

"Why am I not surprised to find you in here?" 

She looked up from her typing, a little startled that she'd lost track of time, to find Clark and Bruce in the doorway appearing handsome and (at least Clark) not _too_ disgruntled after the outing she'd sent them on. "Because you--" But she was unable to finish her suggestion as she turned to her sleeve for a fit of coughing. 

"You're shivering," Bruce added, coming around the desk to shake his head at her. When, trachea clear for the moment, she looked up at him, he bent down to steal a kiss. 

"Yes, I'm shivering!" she said in a tone of protest, pushing his face away. "I'm undoubtedly contagious too!" 

"Lois," he chided. "I'm Batman. I'm not going to catch cold." 

"That's not true and you know it." 

"It is for me," said Clark from her other side, and leaned over for a kiss of his own. 

Lois laughed, which turned into another cough, which pushed Clark's face away in turn. "It is not," she insisted when she could, "because _you're_ not Batman." 

"Semantics." Clark waved a hand, then swept Lois up out of the chair into his arms. 

"My story--" she said, reaching futilely for the computer. 

"I'll finish it for you," Clark assured her. "You weren't thinking of going in tomorrow, were you?" 

She sighed and laid her head against his chest. "Well, I _was_ , but now I think I see how this is going." 

"We followed your instructions all night," Bruce pointed out, "so now it's your turn." 

"I guess that's only fair," Lois mumbled into Clark's red shirt. "As long as your instructions are for us all to cuddle up together tonight." 

"I was--" 

She lifted her head and fixed him with a glare. "Bruce, if you say you're planning to go back to Gotham and leave us here with me sick, I'll never speak to you again." 

Bruce gave a defeated sigh, but smiled as he did so. "I'll make you a cup of tea," he said, instead of arguing, "and you can take some of the cough syrup we brought you." 

She returned his smile. 

Soon Lois was sipping honey ginger tea that Bruce always made surprisingly well, while her boyfriends changed into pajamas in preparation for the cuddling she had more or less demanded in exchange for her calling in sick to work in the morning. She was pleased to see them putting on the matching sets she'd bought them when (after her initial exploration of each) she'd realized they were just about the same size; it was so cute to have them both in the striped pants and tops with the monogrammed pockets. 

"We brought you a few things besides the cold medicine," Clark told her, setting a shopping bag down near where she sat in bed. He began lifting items out of it. "A book if you're up for reading tomorrow... this stuffed thing... a warm pack for your throat if you need it... and some animal crackers." 

Lois's eyes widened covetously when she saw this last offering, and she grabbed the package without yet paying much attention to the other gifts. She hesitated before opening it, though, and finally said with a sigh, "I don't want to eat these in bed and then roll in the crumbs all night." 

"I'll catch them for you," promised Clark. "Go ahead." 

Before she could do anything else, Lois had to cough and clear her throat several times, and decided to deal with the tea and the cold medicine -- the really good stuff; these guys knew what she needed -- prior to opening the cookies. Then, with Clark and Bruce right up against her and encircling her back with their near arms, she dug in. "I love these," she mumbled as she began shoving pink- and white-coated animal crackers into her mouth, always selecting the ones with the most sprinkles first. 

"I know," Clark said, darting out a hand to catch the first of the crumbs (so small she couldn't even see them) and a few dislodged sprinkles that fell. "Bruce wanted to get you some kind of expensive cherry cordials with rum in them, but I thought these were more appropriate for the kind of date we were on." 

Lois groaned. "Cherry cordials with rum in them sound _amazing_ ," she said through a full mouth. And when Bruce made a triumphant sound and kissed her on the cheek she added, "But I think you were right, Clark. Besides, that cough syrup already has alcohol in it." 

Bruce sounded a little grumbly as he said, "He did let me choose the book." And he too bit into a cookie, with perhaps just a little more force than necessary, sending a spray of crumbs out into the air for Clark to catch in a movement quicker than sight. 

Turning her attention to the rest of her gifts, Lois picked up the book. Then she gave Bruce a skeptical smile and a raised brow. "And you chose a romance novel?" 

"The guy on the cover looks like Clark," Bruce defended his choice, his deadpan marred somewhat by his own full mouth. 

Lois peered closer. "He _does_." She looked over for comparison and found Clark blushing a little. She poked at his chest and yawned, "All right, I'll read it tomorrow and see if he acts like Clark too. What the hell is this, though?" She'd dropped the book and picked up the stuffed character that appeared to have come right off a carnival barker's wall. 

The men glanced at each other behind her head; of course she couldn't see their expressions, but she got the feeling there was a tale to be told here. "You'd better hear all about the evening," Bruce said. 

"Yes, tell me." Lois leaned back, settling more comfortably into their arms, and ate another animal cracker. "Did I time my texts right?" 

"All but the last one. That was a little early." 

"Oh?" she wondered sleepily, and rolled her head back and forth to look at first Clark and then Bruce. "Did he get the 'What would your grandmother think?' lecture or the 'I can kill you fifty ways with my pinkie' lecture?" 

"The second one." Clark, in the midst of extracting some animal crackers of his own, tried not to laugh. But he added loyally, "And Bruce delivered it very well." 

"We're starting at the end," Bruce complained. "That wasn't exactly my favorite part of the date." 

" _This_ is _my_ favorite part." Lois's head was beginning to feel very fuzzy indeed, and, despite the continual sore throat and pressure in her sinuses, it was in general satisfaction that she closed her eyes. 

The other two made noises of agreement. "But the movie was good too," Clark said, and began to tell her his impressions as best he could without spoiling it. Bruce joined in with his more cynical take, arguing against Clark's opinion in places, and their voices started to blur together into a pleasant, incomprehensible lullaby. Lois wondered in drowsy contentment how long it would take them, after a few minutes, to notice that she'd fallen asleep.


End file.
